


Short Cuts

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chocolate, Dreams, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Jewelry, Male Character of Color, Moon, Prompt Fic, Strawberries, male characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very small stories inspired by one, two or three word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Cuts

Strawberries

Danny watched from across the room as Tasha took a cream covered strawberry and bit into it slowly, the juice dribbling down her chin. Sometimes, Tasha can be too much of a tease.

 

Sleep

Tasha punched the pillow in frustration. It was 1:45 am and she still couldn’t get to sleep. Glancing to her right, Danny snored away.

“I don’t know how you can sleep so easily!” she muttered to herself.

 

Eternity

“I will love you for all eternity.”

“I don’t know, Danny. Eternity is a long time.”

“Exactly.”

 

Unbreakable

Tasha knows that she and Danny are unbreakable. Till death do us part, indeed.

 

Burn

Danny touches the burn marks on Tasha’s arm. He didn’t ask but he knew deep down, she had done it to herself.

 

Books

“How many books do you buy a month, Tasha?!”

“Only about 10.”

Danny stares at Tasha. “10!?”

Tasha just cracks up laughing.

 

Beauty

Danny’s nickname for Tasha is beauty. Tasha’s nickname for Danny is beast man. Enough said.

 

Abandon

“Would you abandon me, Danny?”

“Why would I?”

“Just asking.”

“No, Natasha Fielding. I will not abandon you. I love you too much to do such a thing.”

 

Chocolate

Tasha hates chocolate. Danny can’t get enough of it. Which is why she is willing to let Danny lick chocolate off her naked body.

 

Ring

“With this ring, I’ll make you my wife. What do you say, Tasha?”

“I say yes.”

 

Friends

Tasha has only three friends, Daniella, Marcus and Cherie. Danny only has four, Miriam, Rufus, Nick and Eddie. They don’t always get on, but they sure as hell have fun.

 

Shy

“You were shy when we first met, Tasha. You were so scared of me, you ran away every time you saw me!”

“I did not! Not all of the time, anyway!”

 

Moon

For Tasha’s birthday, Danny brought her a necklace with a diamond covered moon charm. There was a full moon that night, leading to jokes about how Danny had predicted the full moon.

 

Hug

When either Tasha or Danny felt down, they were comforted by their other half with a hug. When they were in a good mood, they hugged. There was a lot of hugging going on with the two of them.

 

Red

Tasha had a red dress which came out on formal occasions. At the end of each and every one of these occasions, the dress ended up on the bedroom floor.

 

Dream

Another common feature in Danny and Tasha’s relationship are dreams. They have some of the weirdest dreams amongst their friendship circle, and that’s says a lot about their friendship circle.

 

Mobile

One time, Tasha accidentally dropped her mobile down the toilet. She nicked Danny’s instead.

 

Blue

Tasha went swimming in the swimming pool in the hotel the gang were staying in. The water was blue, as were the tiles at the bottom of the pool. Tasha went in the deep end and closed her eyes. The blue surrounding her was a very calming influence.

 

Green

Tasha nicked a green shirt from Danny’s wardrobe to go with her black t-shirt and skirt. Danny didn’t seem to mind that his fiancée was nicking his clothes from his wardrobe.


End file.
